


take me away

by taeilcoat



Series: lets go somewhere [1]
Category: B.A.P, Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Mild Smut, Road Trips, but like not enough smut to tag it as mature, tags him anyway, youngjae is mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilcoat/pseuds/taeilcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one day they decide to go on a road trip and the next they're on the road, their wallets not full but not empty, the boot of yukwon's old shitty car empty with nothing but a spare tyre, their bags thrown carelessly in the back seat with two two litre bottles of water, a plastic bag full of snacks and the radio blasting through open windows while they drive through deserted country roads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me away

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic i originally posted on my [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/1015/L) and my lj, but i'm moving it here because i can put it into a series here and imma spread the daekwon love, yay.

they have no destination. 

one day they decide to go on a road trip and the next they're on the road, their wallets not full but not empty, the boot of yukwon's old shitty car empty with nothing but a spare tyre, their bags thrown carelessly in the back seat with two two litre bottles of water, a plastic bag full of snacks and the radio blasting through open windows while they drive through deserted country roads.

daehyun is sitting sideways in the passenger seat, one leg tucked underneath him as he animatedly tells yukwon about youngjae's antics, watching his boyfriend smile and glance at him every once in a while, sometimes taking one hand off the wheel to hold out to the younger and that's when daehyun reaches out to lace their fingers together. if he's not talking, then he's sleeping, eating or singing along to the radio, letting the wind mess with his hair with the window wound down.

he fixes his appearance when they stop to fuel up and get some proper hot food at a rest station they come across, running his fingers through his hair while checking his appearance in the side mirror when yukwon pulls him back by the back of his shirt and kisses him full on the mouth. "who are you trying to look good for?" he mumbles, narrowing his eyes playfully.

daehyun smiles and leans in to steal another kiss. "just you."

they have no plan.

they sleep in the car, most nights, in the back seat with daehyun sleeping on top of his boyfriend, just because it saves money. every so often they'll find some cheap run down motel to stay at and that's when they'll take a shower and have some really good sex on mattresses that are too hard and sheets that are old, worn and scratchy, and its not much different from having sex in the back of yukwon's car but that's okay. they're together and that's all that matters.

(one time they had sex in the front seat and daehyun made the mistake of leaning back too far and against the steering wheel and when the horn sounded, they could hear dogs barking in the distance and someone yelling at the dogs to keep it down. when their eyes met after the initial shock, yukwon's the first one to laugh while daehyun pressed his face into yukwon's neck, blushing furiously.)

sometimes they're offered to stay the night in a spare room by elderly couples who gush over how cute they are, tell them stories about their lives and warn them about how they have to be careful since they're on an impromptu trip. every night after the dinner and shower they've been offered, in the spare room and on the futon they're sharing, daehyun reaches to lace their fingers together under the covers and he tells yukwon about how nice it would be for them to end up _just like them_. on nights like these their kisses are long and lazy, their touches light, teasing and loving and they end up murmuring sweet nothings into each others ears.

the next morning they always leave with their arms full of snacks, their hearts full of each other and they bid goodbye to their elderly hosts before setting off to wherever they decide to go next.

they lose track of the days as they meld into each other, the only thing staying constant being each other.

there's this one time when yukwon tries to teach daehyun how to drive on the empty country road, which nearly lands yukwon's car in a ditch a little off the road. from there on they both agree to leave the driving to the elder. but they try a second time and daehyun manages to get them 400 meters before telling yukwon that it's enough and he'd much rather watch yukwon drive instead.

sometimes they fight and they have to pull over because daehyun wants to get out in the middle of nowhere, just to cool down, but he always ends up in yukwon's arms because he will always go to him. he'll always find him and he'll always apologise, even if it isn't his fault. sometimes daehyun feels bad about that but yukwon will always drown his worries in kisses and everything is okay again.

other times they pull over when it's dark and when they need some sleep, so they eat a few of the snacks they obtained during their trip with daehyun sitting between yukwon's legs while they sit in the open boot before bed. on nights like these, yukwon wraps an old blanket he packed around his shoulders, throwing his arms over daehyun's shoulders to keep him warm too. they watch the stars, talk about everything or nothing and the elder leans in to whisper cheesy pick up lines against his boyfriend's skin and daehyun only laughs and feeds him to shut him up.

another time when they're walking back to their motel from a small supermarket a block down the street, they're stopped by a bunch of boys who thought it'd be fun to try and see if they could 'borrow' daehyun for the night because he had 'such a great ass'. when that doesn't work, they turn on yukwon instead and that night daehyun spends his time fixing up his boyfriend with the first aid kit he borrowed from the receptionist. "you're stupid," he mumbles, bandaging his fingers. "hyung is _stupid_."

"only for you." is yukwon's response and daehyun's eyes lift to see the elder watching him affectionately and his cheeks colour slightly when he leans in to kiss him and sighs. "i'm stupid for you too."

(they usually stay two nights when they're staying at motels (because yukwon feels bad for daehyun, having to sleep in the back seat and all), but yukwon decides to get on the road again early the next morning and they have sex after he stops the car on some small side road late in the afternoon, and daehyun decides that he doesn't mind at all.)

they only need each other.

most of the time they see nothing but the road in front of them, empty country land and the occasional animal. most of the time all they know is that the sky is blue, the weather is clear and that it's another day of driving. most of the time they don't know where they're going and what they're going to do or what they're going to talk about, but they always know that when they pull over to get out and stretch their legs, the first thing yukwon will always seek is daehyun's presence in his arms. the next thing he looks for is the feeling of the younger's lips on his.

sometimes they see other people driving past them in the opposite direction or in front of them and sometimes they see a petrol station in the middle of nowhere, but usually they're all alone until they think they're lost and have to find someone to tell them where they are and how to head back to civilization, because it's not the holidays so no one is traveling. sometimes they don't want to go back because living like this is fun. living like this means that all they know is traveling and each other. 

but it's a trip they planned out of the blue— hell, it wasn't even planned. they said they wanted to go on a road trip one day, and the next they left. they didn't plan money, destination, accommodation and sometimes when they're short on cash and aren't sure when they're going to reach the next atm, yukwon doesn't eat just so daehyun can to his heart's content (daehyun always forces him to eat though, even if it's just a little because he feels bad about it too). somehow they're never short on snacks and it's sort of weird, but they're not complaining. 

they're too long for the back seat, really, so yukwon sleeps with one leg bent and pressed against the seat, his other hanging off the seat to accommodate for daehyun, who sleeps on top of him with his head tucked in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, his legs arranged however makes him feel comfortable that night. sometimes they'll sleep sitting up with yukwon's head resting on top of daehyun's, but it always leaves them with stiff necks and they much rather stretching out on the uncomfortable seat instead, despite the fact that it smells of sex. 

overall, it's not easy but they manage and they wouldn't have it any other way.

"hyung," daehyun calls, smiling at his boyfriend who opens his eyes lazily with a hum. they're resting in their motel room in anyang after asking for directions back to seoul a few days prior. they find out that they made it all the way down to hamchang before deciding that enough was enough and they had been gone for long enough. they both need to go back to work, after abruptly taking time off and they sort of miss their cozy apartment. "i love you."

"where did that come from?" yukwon chuckles, beckoning the younger closer. daehyun shuffles closer until he's in the circle of his boyfriend's arms letting him pull him close, laughing when yukwon starts to press kisses all over his face. "i love you too, dae."

"we should do this again. the road trip." daehyun says when yukwon stops, feeling him nuzzle into the crook of his neck and press light kisses along the exposed skin. "and maybe plan a little better."

he can feel yukwon's lips curve into a soft smile against his skin and he closes his eyes, relishing in the feeling of being so close to his boyfriend, even though in the past few weeks, they've never been far from each other. "it was sort of fun like this though, wasn't it?"

daehyun hums in response and yukwon pulls back, to prop himself up on his elbow, hovering over the younger. daehyun's eyes open slowly and they instantly curve into soft crescents while he smiles lovingly up at the elder, and as always, yukwon can't help but smile back. 

their lips meet as usual and yeah, they _definitely_ have to do this again. 


End file.
